The Namikaze Family (Redone)
by Haades
Summary: Naruto earned four bloodlines, he has used these to increase his influence. I do not nor will I ever own Naruto Flames will be ignored. Rated M just in case. please review


"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/summons talking"**

'**Bijuu/summons thinking'**

**Jutsu/title**

**The Namikaze Family (rewritten)**

Screaming, that is all people could here as screams of agony came from a dark alley, no one cared in fact people seemed to be cheering this momentous occasion. "Why, why do you do this?" was all a small figure could utter before the crowd hailed down with both blunt and sharp implements. The prone figure shivered as blows rained down upon it. "Die demon" one said "go back to hell bastard" another shouted before darkness took the small boy.

**Mindscape**

The boy with woke with a start 'they just couldn't leave me beaten in the alley could they' murmured the figure. 'Well no point in staying still might as well take a look around' Naruto started to walk down a shadowed hallway twisting and turning with the cavern, as he came upon a gate like structure with a tag labeled seal **"who dares disturb my slumber" **growled an ominous figure behind the supposed gate. Naruto studied the gate longer as it appeared to be a cage.

"**Insufferable ningen you will answer me or I shall devour your soul" **growled the same figure as before. "I am Naruto and you are?" questioned the young four year old. **"I am the mighty Kyuubi no youko filthy human"** Naruto glared at the red slit eye with his cold icy orbs of blue. **"You think you scare me I can wreak havoc with just a swish of my mighty tails" **Naruto chuckled "let your ego get any bigger and you won't fit your cage furball" Naruto snickered as he saw Kyuubi growl low **"you are lucky I cannot harm you otherwise you wouldn't be so cocky" **Kyuubi simply stated. "As fun as it is to meet you why am I here, which here seems to be my mind, unless I'm dreaming" Kyuubi grinned **"this is no dream ningen this is your mind, you came here because you are near death and I wish to strike you a deal"** Naruto paid close attention to the bijuu' body movement, contrary to popular belief Naruto was very talented for his age "I am listening" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"**In order for me to get free when you die, I have to give you at least four blood lines" **Naruto grinned at this, he owed nothing to this world so he will be able to get power and cause a little pay back "Deal, how long do I have until I need to decide the blood lines?" Naruto questioned. **"You have until you are six to decide or you can decide now" **Kyuubi told him, he didn't expect the boy to take his deal nor did he expect what happened next "I will take the metal release as my first blood line, Mokuton as my second, infinite stamina as my third and the ability to manifest anything out of thin air (I got the idea from KyuubiGoku, thank you you're a very skilled artist, I especially like your ultimate bloodline and ice fox stories, Your ultimate bloodline story gave me the idea) I shall call it Kengen (Manifestation)"

The kyuubi was surprised how easily the brat came up with his bloodlines **"I shall do this but it would help if you gave me an explanation on some of them I already know what Mokuton and infinite stamina are" **Naruto gave a deviant smile "metal release will be the ability to summon any metal from the ground to use in jutsu or shape into weapons, Kengen is the ability to use my imagination to create whatever I wish as long as it is as simple as a beast or inanimate object" Kyuubi could only nod at this **"It will take me two years minimum in order to implement those two however the others will be done in less than a week, I shall train you as well so you can harness the full abilities of your future bloodlines" **Kyuubi explained.

"I can easily wait for this. However, I shall be creating a little illegal organization so I will use the methods you train me in to train my future subordinate if that is ok" Naruto stated Kyuubi thought through the pros and cons of his plan **"I will allow it, as long as they do not surpass you"** Naruto chuckled "I would never allow that" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto left his mind with a mischievous grin **"the following years shall be interesting, maybe I will teach him that jutsu"**

**Outside the mindscape**

Naruto awoke in the hospital as the sun rose. He noticed a figure next to his bed "wake up jiji that can't be good for your back" Naruto stated, Sarutobi was sleeping half on the chair and half on the floor before he woke "ah Naruto good morning" Naruto only nodded back "jiji I know this will sound bad but I kind of need a plot of land" Naruto stated simply.

Sarutobi thought this through, normally he would deny immediately however he remembered the recent mob. "Sorry Naruto but the only land we have to own is the red light district" Naruto thought about the pros and cons, he found more pros for his plans than cons. He looked at his surrogate grandfather "that's alright I'll take that plot besides it's safer than the other areas at least there they will just ignore me" Sarutobi sighed, he was right after all "ok from this day forward you will own the red light district" Naruto had a hidden smirk.

"Ok so all money made will go to me right?" Sarutobi simply nodded his head "of course I will get a tax from the money you make but you will definitely have enough to survive" Naruto grinned widely at his grandfather figure "I am fine with that I would like to open an account for all of this money, Oh and jiji I know about my father" Sarutobi widened his eyes as he looked upon the small boy in shock "h-how I never told anyone" Naruto gave a cold laugh "it wasn't hard, without these whiskers I would be his exact copy, I also know about that seal and wish for you to release it" Sarutobi just nodded dumbly at the request.

Sarutobi put his hand on the back of the young boy "Kai" and Naruto could feel the seal on his back shatter "much better now I will be able to unlock my full potential-" Naruto promptly passed out as his features changed. His hair had red tips as his eyes turned a darker blue, his body grew two inches and his whisker marks deepened. After an hour Naruto awoke "jiji, my head hurts" Sarutobi gave a light chuckle "that is a side effect of the seal" Naruto nodded "now old man, I have to tell you I am gonna start training to become a shinobi 'and recruit for my family' so I would appreciate it if you could help me" Sarutobi grinned with pride "I will help you with whatever I can".

"Ok well I need a pair of arm weights and leg weights both sixty eight kilograms, a vest weight weighing ninety two kilograms, and chakra control exercises for academy through kage level" Sarutobi nodded writing all the necessities down "when will you want these?" Naruto turned to the old man "as soon as possible" Sarutobi shot up as quickly as he could and waved a hand.

"Anbu I need you to get these specified items for me" the Anbu all nodded as they shushinned away "they will be back shortly so rest Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded as he went back to sleep. Naruto woke a couple hours later "did they come back?" Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather "yes here are your beginning things, now Naruto-kun be careful we do not want you to kill yourself" Naruto nodded with his trademark grin. Naruto knew in the future he would be able to start up his own ways of income and never have to borrow from others again, oh how he relished the very thought.

**Time skip: four years**

Naruto woke to the sun shining in his face he had finished his house a year ago using the **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** that his sensei taught him, why did it take so long? He built an underground network to all of his subordinate's areas. One to the Uchiha district where the last Uchiha lived, one to the Inuzuka district where Kiba and his twin Yuki lived, and the last one leading to the Hyuuga compound where Neji, Hinata and her twin sister Hanabi lived. Naruto had trained them all now they were all at least mid chunin level while he was mid to high Jounin. They were not the strongest but they were not the weakest.

Kyuubi had taught him Kitsune style tai and kenjutsu, he knew the basic and intermediate sealing which was how to make chakra weights and storage scrolls among other things, he knew a few futon, katon, doton, and raiton jutsu. His subordinates knew their elemental affinities along with jutsu for them they all knew Naruto's level of chakra control as well. Kyuubi personally taught him how to use his bloodlines so Naruto had a vast library of skills however he did not have the experience and Kyuubi refused to teach him anything until he got it. So here he was just training all of his skills, he could never use genjutsu so he left that for the others.

He had gone to the academy for two years now as he told all of them to hide their abilities, he used a mask. He played to dobe of the class nobody but his subordinates were the wiser. "Guess it's time to head to the academy" Naruto sighed as he went back into his 'simple' house to do his morning ministrations. He wore an orange jumpsuit that spelled 'kill me please' as he headed out for the academy.

**Academy**

Naruto barely made it to the academy, no one knew he had bloodlines or that he was a genius and he preferred it that way. "Hey Sasuke-teme" Naruto shouted Sasuke turned to his boss and played along "Dobe" Naruto mentally snickered everyone thought that him and Sasuke hated each other immensely. "Who is the girl next to you teme?" Naruto looked perplexed he had never seen this girl around before

"This is my sister Megami dobe" Naruto gave a look of surprise as he inspected the girl making her blush. "Well never knew you had a beautiful sister teme how could you hide her" Sasuke snickered "she is starting the academy this year dobe so be nice" Naruto gave a mischievous grin "I wouldn't hurt such a beauty teme, however I never said I wouldn't get her into pranks" Naruto muttered the last part with his trademark grin however Megami heard and blushed a vibrant red. Sasuke quickly left as the bell rang "I can walk you to class since you're new, it will get me away from it longer anyway" Naruto stated turning to Megami.

After Naruto walked Megami to class he soon made his way into his own classroom "sorry I'm late had to take a new student to class" Naruto stated honestly wearing a goofy grin. Iruka turned to Naruto "Just sit down Naruto" Naruto walked over and took his seat next to Hinata. "Hey hime hows it been where's your sis" Hinata blushed "s-she i-is s-sick N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered out "careful Naruto you might make her feint again" Kiba said from next to Hinata, nobody in his family other than branch members knew he was actually the boss hell most didn't even know he was in it.

His branch members consisted of Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Sasuke acted as boss so nobody can peg him for any of the crimes not like any civilian would believe their precious Uchiha would do it anyway, which saved them both and allowed the family to get away with a lot. Every branch member was in charge of their own recruiting.

He had business in the capital set up already since when he hit five his jiji took him with him to meet the daimyo. Naruto wandered around the area buying up businesses and setting spies and his other more illegal businesses before they left a day later. He had enough to supply his mafia with the basic weapons they would need to be fairly powerful, they weren't big yet but in due time they will flourish.

Naruto paid little attention in class as he made plans to increase his hold on Hi no Kuni. He might even reach out towards other countries. Naruto was making a plan to visit the nearby farms to keep his Mafia full. He planned to buy multiple farms to support his village and his personal army, which happened to be housed in the Uchiha district which gave Sasuke publicity as a kind soul. Naruto's plans were falling together slowly, however once he becomes Hokage and travels to other countries to make 'treaties' his 'guards' will set up more 'houses' as he called them.

Class soon ended signaling lunch and he would use this time to explain his plans to his branch members, after all this was his family. "Sasuke, Hinata, Shika, and Kiba you all need to meet me at lunch near the big tree" Naruto whispered and they all nodded. Naruto met up with the group as they all brought their personal guards with the exception of Hinata. Naruto's guard was Stitches; a man he met when a deal went badly. Sasuke brought Ino his trained assassin. Shikamaru brought Choji his main muscle; they are the best of friends. Kiba brought Yuki his twin; she was a prodigy of the Inuzuka family. All the guards knew who the real boss was so nothing went wrong during meetings.

"Alright I am going to sneak out of the village tonight and buy us a couple farms so we can get food supplies for our small family and not have to worry about food, next will be weapons so we can hold our own against other wannabe gangs" everyone nodded thinking this was a good idea. "Now jiji already knows that I have a legal business but doesn't know about the illegal ones, we will not tell him about them either" everyone again nodded "I will have some of your men go and protect the farms we buy understood?" For the last time everyone nodded. "Ok now we shall leave it at that so no one gets suspicious we don't want people thinking I am actually very powerful" Shikamaru piped up "why don't you want people to know that you're in charge?" questioned the Nara "because unlike all of you, the village hates my very existence and you all know why" everyone nodded at the logic in his answer.

**Evening**

Naruto snuck towards the northern village gate, leaving behind a construct clone to cover his tracks, it's the perfected shadow clone if its hit it multiplies and all their memories go back to him as an added bonus he doesn't have to be in range of the clone. He headed towards the known farms with a backpack full of cash; he wanted to buy at least ten farms before the night ends. The first farm Naruto made it to was growing vegetables almost ready to be harvested. Naruto knocked upon the worn oak door awaiting the farm owner.

"How may I help you young man?" questioned the old man beyond the door. Naruto just looked him over, he was a medium sized man with scarred arms and grey hairs speckling his beard, he looked to be strong from hard labor. "I wish to buy your farm, I can offer protection in exchange for twenty five percent of your crops a month" the old man gave a light chuckle "do you have the money to buy my farm, after all two hundred acres isn't cheap" Naruto smirked and took the pack off his back "name your price" the old man thought about this "I will give you this farm for twenty million yen" Naruto gave a hidden grin and pulled a scroll out of his bag "here is the money I will send you men to work and protect this field in the morning" the old man's eyes shined with glee. "I will be going now, they will give you a code, it will be the fox sent us" Naruto stated serious the man nodded writing down the code.

This continued for the rest of the night and Naruto headed back towards Konoha. "Wow fourteen farms, that's four more than I thought I would get, oh well I will tell the branches tomorrow" Naruto quickly headed to bed. The next morning Naruto awoke early and headed towards the Uchiha district "Sasuke, we need to send fourteen people to each farm I bought, here is the map, they need fighting and farming experience" Sasuke nodded knowing he would send seven nuke-nin and seven farmers to each farm. "I will have it done quickly Naruto-sama" Naruto nodded as he left "oh and the code word is 'the fox sent us' so make sure they have that and a note giving the reason why they are late" Sasuke again nodded.

Naruto spent the weekend making different types of seals ranging from storage scrolls to repair seals; he made these to supply the stores on his property with something to sell. He also made heavy exploding tags so his ninja can use them. He and his many clones worked in silence throughout the day and Naruto increased his chakra weights to level three making them three times the earth's gravity. At the end of the day Naruto had made four thousand five hundred forty storage and repair tags and two thousand eight hundred ten heavy explosive tags. He did this every weekend, putting the tags for his subordinates in caches hidden around the Uchiha district for the minions to collect when needed. The others went to various shops and gave them as many as each would take.

**Six years later**

Naruto had increased his own repertoire of jutsu, he now knew twenty jutsu for each element and had them all down to three handseals, he didn't learn much in fuinjutsu just an advanced storage seal that can transport living things. His gravity weights were increased to forty times earth's gravity and he added chakra sucking seals to increase his reserves. He did the same for all of his subordinates 'under Sasukes orders' now they were all low to mid jounin level. Naruto was low to mid anbu all he lacked was experience. He needed to find some way to get years of experience in a short amount of time.

Today was graduation day where he could finally show is actual skill. His personal guard grew by one now a kid named Sai worked for him he found her being kidnapped by Ne. Naruto trained Stitches and Sai to be low anbu level. He sent them both out of the village to gain experience to back up their skills. He was awaiting genin placements not really worried about who he ended up with. "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake" He forgot to mention the old man gave him his birth right. Naruto groaned slightly as he heard Sakura's name on his team placing. Sakura was a pink haired girl wearing a red battle kimono and biker shorts, she had an extreme infatuation with his subordinate Sasuke. Sasuke hated it, she was weak and simple minded he only cared for strength and only respected one person…Naruto.

After team placements everyone waited for their respective sensei. Soon it was only team seven left and Naruto walked down to the front of the classroom and started to do his afternoon reps. Sasuke soon joined him "Haruno I suggest that you start training seriously, after all Sasuke only likes the strong" Naruto gave a mischievous grin as Sasuke groaned. Sakura thought through the idea of actually training "w-will Sasuke-kun actually like me?" Questioned the pinkette. Naruto huffed "never know till you try, I guess" Sakura slowly nodded in confusion before she joined her team in endurance training.

**Two hours later**

After training Sakura fell in exhaustion before the door opened emitting their late Jounin sensei "my first view of you all, good job now head to the roof for team greeting" he left via shunshin. The two boys got up "Sasuke carry Haruno" Sasuke nodded reluctantly before they headed to the roof for team placements. As they entered the door to the roof they saw their sensei with an orange book in his hand. "Yo" he said simply, not even looking up from his book. "Ok we will begin by tell us each other's likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" Naruto groaned. "Sensei why don't you go first and show us how to do it" Kakashi inwardly groaned "I am Kakashi Hatake; I have many likes and few dislikes. I have many hobbies, dreams for the future… Never really thought of it" Everyone sweatdropped 'all we learned was his name'.

"Ok pinkette your go" Sakura glared at their sensei "I like (squeals and looks towards Sasuke) I hate Naruto-baka. My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and squeals again) and my dream for the future (looks at Sasuke and passes out)" Kakashi sighed at this "great a fan girl" he murmured "alright moody your turn" Sasuke pulled off his infamous emo poise "I like very few things and respect even less, I dislike most of everything. My hobby is training, my dream, no my goal for the future is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan" Kakashi wasn't shocked. "

Ok blondie you next" Naruto gave him a cold dead gaze "I like politics, training and my family. I dislike weaklings, haters, and being cheated. My hobbies? Well I guess you could say cooking and 'chores'. Dreams for the future, to become Hokage" Sasuke snickered as Naruto gave an evil grin when he said chores. Kakashi shuttered 'Sensei your son might be evil' Kakashi turned back towards the team "Ok I will be testing you tomorrow to see if your worthy to be ninja meet me at training ground seven at six a.m., oh and don't eat breakfast or you will lose it" He shunshinned away quickly after the message "Haruno and Sasuke eat breakfast, you will need it" Naruto turned and left to go make plans for tomo

Haades here this will be a small harem of four women two women from Konoha and one woman from outside as the last girl will be my O.C. from iron country Jade. She will be the 'princess' from the country

Choices:

Ino

Yuki

Megami

Hanabi

Hinata

Tsunade

Samui

Fem. Haku

Fem. Gaara (Gaia)

Temari

Karui

Yuugito

Yugao


End file.
